


eichi goes to the dump 4 - shu's child

by circusciel



Series: eichi goes to the dump [4]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Childbirth, Crack, Mpreg, Other, Shu gives birth, Vore, sorta it's vague mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circusciel/pseuds/circusciel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a usual day at the yumenosaki dump site</p>
            </blockquote>





	eichi goes to the dump 4 - shu's child

"dAMN" eichi announced as he strode confidently into the yumenosaki dump site 

"bACK AT IT AGAIN AT YU-" eichi was cut off by someone yelling, 

"EICHI PLEASE WE ARE TRYNNA BIRTH A BABY STOP YELLING" 

eichi turned a corner to see who had yelled at him and he found mika crouched down beside shu.

"hi mika how are you on this fine afternoon" eichi greeted him

"hello there eichi I am fine now if you could please go away shu is trying to give birth he needs some space" 

"haha nice pun there mika"

"what are you talking about"

"you know, fine, like my unit. nice" 

"EICHI PLEASE LEAVE SHU IS UNDER ENOUGH STRESS AS IT IS" mika begged desperately 

"ok I'm gone good luck with your baby, shu, you'll be a great father" 

suddenly shu's baby shot out and landed in eichi's arms 

eichi teared up 

"congratulations" he said softly, a single tear streaming down his face

"it's a girl" 

"wonderful" announced shu, getting up from his place on a bed of garbage bags 

"her name is mademoiselle" 

"that's a beautiful name" mika said through tears 

"yes" replied shu

shu held mademoiselle in his arms lovingly as mika and eichi watched on proudly 

and then all of a sudden

nazuna appeared and vacuumed shu's new baby into his mouth, voring her

"fUCK YOU SHU VALKYRIE SUCKS" he yelled before vanishing again 

shu screamed and burst into flames and eichi and mika returned to school as usual 

eichi just wanted his dump visits to be how they used to be 

peaceful

he may never get it again 

the end

**Author's Note:**

> This is the worst thing I've ever written


End file.
